Cogtown: The movie
Chapter 1: The Beginning It was a very nice day in Cogtown all the cogs were talking to each other and playing together defeating phonebots and helping others until one day... The toon falls from the sky and lands in the middle of the street "Where am I?" the toon said "Everything looks different around here". But then the big red robot stares at the toon "Uh oh" she exclaimed. The battle starts to begin, the toon dog tries to battle by using her gag but misses it .The phonebot uses its attack, The toon got defeated, she crashed right into the wall and her arm started bleeding. Chapter 2: Helping the toon When the Name Dropper was walking by she saw the toon's arm bleeding. "A Defeated toon?" she said she saw her arm bleeding really bad "I need help right away" she teleports herself to Cogtown Central. One of the cogs were talking to each other the Name Dropper runs into them and she said "I saw that the toon is defeated!" she exclaimed. One of the other cogs told her and said "A Defeated toon?" the cog asked "Well what happened to her?" The second cog said "She needs help" the Name Dropper said but when the spin doctor was walking by "Hello what's the hold up?" the Spin Doctor said "I saw that the toon was defeated and her arm was bleeding" she told him so the spin doctor and the name dropper teleport themselves to the street. "Ow...ohhh" the toon groaned. The Spin Doctor and the Name Dropper went for help. "See that's the toon who was defeated.... By the phonebot!" she told the Spin Doctor. "Hmmm" the Spin Doctor thought "Maybe her arm was bleeding on the right" he said. "Get her to the hospital" she said to him, so the ambulance arrived. The Ambulance Chaser said "Hello can I help you?" he asked. The Name Dropper said "Hello sir, I saw that a toon was attacked by the phonebot and her arm was bleeding" she said. The Ambulance Chaser said "OK, I'll take the toon to the hospital right away" he said. So he picked up the toon and took her to the hospital. Chapter 3: The bleeding arm While at the hospital, the toon had her cast on and she was awake and said "Oh, ugh where am I?" she said, three cogs looked at her, the Name Dropper said "You're OK you were defeated yesterday" she said. The toon said "My name is Little Violet Pinkerbumble" she said. "So you have a name" he said to Little Violet "I was attacked and my arm was bleeding" she said "Can you take me back?" she asked. The cogs said "Of cousre" the Name Dropper picks up Violet and teleported herself the Ambulance Chaser and the Spin Doctor waved at her and Violet too. Chapter 4: Rescuing Cogtown At Cogtown Central the new toon introduced to the cogs "Hello everyone" she said all the cogs looked at her "Wow" one cog said. "I was located to Toontown Central" The second cog asked "Oh my! Where did you get that cast on your arm?". The toon said "Well My arm was bleeding so I guess the cog helped me make it feel better". The third cog said "Nice". But when the invasion of wire hackers begun "Uh oh" she said The fourth cog said "What was that?" The sky got darker and darker, it was like a cross between a thunderstorm and a tornado "I think there might be a deep impact" the fifth cog said. The cogs and the toon went to the street and started to defeat the wire hackers. Chapter 5: The new gags When the cogs were defeating the wire hacker they use water but when Little Violet Pinkerbumble used her own gags she used the Seltzer Bottle and starts to attack the phonebot. The Bloodsucker uses liquidate, The Short Change uses watercooler, The Name Dropper uses synergy, and the toon uses Seltzer Bottle "What?" the Short Change said. When the wire hacker was defeated, all the cogs and the toon won the battle and stopped. Violet said "Well, I don't use any cog moves so, I decided to use my gags instead". The Short Change said "Hmmmm..." and thought. Chapter 6: The toon that could save the world At Cogtown Hollywood, Mr. Hollywood was getting ready for the next role "OK boys, let's get moving" He said. The Short Change and the toon arrived and said "Hello". He said. Mr. Hollywood said "Greetings". Short change showed Violet with her gags. "OK What's your name?" He asked. Violet said "I'm Little Violet Pinkerbumble" Mr. Hollywood said "OK Violet why do you need the gags to fight phonebots?" he asked. She said "Well I don't have any cog moves so, I'm not usally a cog, I'm just a toon that I could use my gags instead of just using my own cog moves" she told to Mr. Hollywood. "Well, I must have thought about using your gags" He said to Violet. "Let me tell you something, why do you use those gags beacause you're a dog toon?" He asked. Violet said "Actually, well it's because toons are different to cogs". Mr. Hollywood said "Ah yes that's what I was needing for". So he went to take her to the studios. "Today the role of a toon who saves Cogtown will be played by you" He told Violet. "Thanks" She said so she went to the studios. "OK Let's start rolling. Lights camera action!" the scene starts out with Little Violet Pinkerbumble. Then she starts to talk about using her gags "OK, now about using my gags like throw, drop, or squirt is the thing for toons to do but it's just only me. I don't really use cog moves to defeat a Phonebot and it is because I'm just an only toon to save the world, so thank you" She said. "Perfect!" Mr. hollywood said. "Now I'm ready to roll your end credits" he said. So he starts to edit. Chapter 7: Cogtown News The news came on TV with the news reporter Telemarketer "Hello cogs, I'm Bob Alley here for breaking news" he said. "A toon was attacked on Thursday by a phonebot". So Little Violet Pinkerbumble starts to talk on a microphone "All the cogs helped me heal up my arm when I got defeated, it was nice." She told. A Cold caller watched the news "I can't believe it" he said. The Legal Eagle was reading at the library he saw the news come on "Oh my heavens" He said. All the cogs explained. Chapter 8: The invasion The mega invasion started, All 6,000 cogs and a toon started to fight. Violet uses her gags and the cogs use their cog moves. "Great! what now?" she said. There were SO many phonebots blocking the sky "Oh my" She cried "I'm afraid I'm gonna run out of gags" she said. "Don't worry" Mr. Staben said "You'll be fine". The mega invasion ends all the cogs won and some got defeated. So Violet and Name Dropper went to Phonebot HQ. Chapter 9: The final end of the phonebots "This is our last chance" the Name Dropper said. Violet, The Mingler, and Loan Shark went to Phonebot HQ. They saw a factory "Oh my god" The Mingler said. She saw a factory "Let's go in" she said. 2 cogs 1 toon went into the factory. "OK people get your cog moves ready" Name Dropper told them. "But I don't have cog moves" Violet said. "I know, but you can use your gags". Name Dropper said to Violet.She restocks her gags and says "Toons of the world gag up!" she became a 137 laff toon. The cogs and 1 toon started to defeat the factory. The phonebots were ready. Phonebot #1 said "Here they come" he said. The cogs and 1 toon arrived "Ah-HAH!" phonebot #2 said "Time for those cogs to be defeated". Violet called out "Never!" the phonebots looked at her then the battle begins. "I'll use throw and all of you use paradigm shift" she told the cogs they start to attack. "Good" The Mingler said. The phonebots were defeated, all the cogs and the toon won they go into the elevator "OK Get ready" she told them "Roger" Name Dropper said. They start to defeat all the phonebots, but the lava flow blocks the exit "Violet look out!" Loan Shark said to Violet "What?" Little Violet said but she almost fell into the lava flow "Help!" she called out. "What is it?'' She asked. "I'm gonna die!", "No you'll not" she said "Hold my hand". Then Little Violet Pinkerbumble grabbed her hand the cogs pulled her out of the lava flow "Great! now what are we gonna do?" The Mingler asked. "I know, why don't we fly over the lava?" Name Dropper said, she holds Violet with both hands she flies over the lava flow "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!". She yelled out the cogs and 1 toon flied out. The Phonebot HQ explodes, Cogtown was saved. Chapter 10: The ending Cogtown was saved, Little Violet Pinkerbumble thanked the cogs for saving the world "Thank you cogs" she told them "I was so proud of you guys for rescuing me" she teleports back to Toontown and all the cogs waved at her as the movie ends. THE END A TOONTOWN MOVIE Category:Fanfictions Category:Movies